The Anonymous Tipper (Alternate Version)
by TheCartoonGoddess
Summary: This is a what might have been one-shot of what might've happened if the Anonymous Tipper in the episode "Local New Legend" turned out to be a certain goat... Rated T for Language.


**A.N: This is something I came up with while think about the episode "Local News Legend". I thought The Anonymous Tipper was Thomas and I was sooo bummed out it was actually Jackie Carmichael. So I wrote about what might've been if The Anonymous Tipper WAS Thomas. Just a quick one-shot. Let me know what you think ;)**

* * *

Margaret walked down the quiet street alone. She was going to meet someone called: "The Anonymous Tipper". This "Anonymous Tipper" kept on giving her fake stories about certain people and the members of the park crew that weren't true. She came to that person because she was in desperate need for a story so she could get that news segment that she wanted so badly. Her boss said that he wanted something with a "WOW!" factor, but how was she going to find something that incredible? This was the last time she was going to listen to the Tipper. The stories he/she had given her so far have blown up right in her face making her feel both embarrassed and disappointed.

' _This better be one hell of a good story!'_ Margaret thought to herself.

Margaret entered the dark dark alley hoping the Tipper would be there. She looked around sort of calm and sort of frightened. This place looked dangerous. The Tipper didn't appear to be around.

"I guess they aren't coming...maybe I should go." Margaret said to herself, she turned to leave but stopped when she heard an engine rev. She turned to find the Tipper in a van. She walked up to the vehicle and the Tipper climbed out of the van and walked up her.

"So, you said this story is a true one this time?" Margaret said, slightly angry from the failed stories that were given to her before.

"Yes. This story will get you-." The Tipper stopped abrupt, for out of their jacket fell a small box.

Margaret picked it up. "A voice box?" She said confused, "Why do you have this?!" She demanded, shaking the voice box in front of the Tipper. The Tipper snatched for the voice box but Margaret wouldn't let them have it.

"Margaret! Give it back!" The Tipper yelled in their normal voice. It was young and male. Margaret recognized that voice from somewhere but she just couldn't remember where at the moment.

Margaret was really freaked out. She pulled out her taser that she always had on her for self defense. She pointed it at the Tipper ready to taze him.

"H-How do you know my name?! Who are you?!" Margaret yelled,

"Margaret listen, you don't have to be afraid." The Tipper assured her.

"Yeah right! Why should I trust _you_?! I trusted you before and look where I am now!" Margaret screamed, she powered on her taser and was about to zap the Tipper. The Tipper backed up and Margaret urged him until his back was against the brick wall of the alley. Suddenly the Tipper's fedora fell off. Revealing his face.

"Thomas?" Margaret said confused, "Margaret." Thomas said cooly.

"See? I told you you had nothing to be afraid of." Thomas smiled.

"What? What is going on? _You_ were The Anonymous Tipper?!" Margaret asked, "I thought you were on the run...Yeah, that's right, I know the truth about you...Eileen told me…"

"Margaret, I can explain." Thomas told her, "Why?! Why did you do all this?! You tried to have me rat out your friends for things they didn't do! Why did you try to get them in trouble?! Answer me!" Margaret demanded, Margaret had never shown anyone this fierce side of her before. Thomas was eyeing her with surprise and on the inside, she was surprised with herself too.

"Margaret, I know we don't know each other well enough, but just put down the taser and I'll explain everything." Thomas said, worried.

Margaret lowered her taser and eyed the goat suspiciously. She turned it off and put it back in her pocket.

"Okay, now let's talk." Margaret said, "Tell me, why would you do such a thing to your friends!"

Thomas was hesitant. They stood there silent for a minute. Finally he responded.

"I wanna keep them safe." He said, "But I can't do that if the CIA thinks they're my allies. I thought that if I pretended that I would betray them, they would think I was against them and they'd leave them alone."

Margaret was in shock. She couldn't believe everything she was hearing!

"Well, Margaret always Mar-gets the bad guy!" Margaret smiled,

"What?" Thomas said confused, Margaret pulled out her camera and snapped a picture of Thomas.

"Yeah! news segment here I come!" Margaret said happily, "I can see the news story now! " Russian Spy Frames His Friends"!" Then something hit her mind.

"But, if I show this to the news, then you'll be..." She looked at him. He had a blank look on his face.

"You'll...you'll get caught…" Margraret went silent for a while.

' _This guy may have made me look like a fool, and he may be a threat to the U.S...But...he's Mordecai and Rigby's friend...I can't let Thomas get arrested because of me...Mordecai_ _and Rigby would never forgive me...But I want that news segment SO badly, and this could be my big break! But is it worth it? Plus I've talked to Thomas before, he seems like a really sweet guy...Even though he was faking his kindness before he didn't ever try to harm anyone...I don't know what to do...what should I do?'_

"...I...I can't do this..." Margaret sighed, "I can't let you get arrested.." She tore up the picture and threw the pieces away.

"Wait, you're not turning me in?" Thomas said surprised, "No...Look, you may have done wrong in the past, but Mordecai, Rigby, and the others care about you, and I care about them...I can't do this to them."

Thomas put a hand on Margaret's shoulder, and said, "You're a good friend...I hope you get the story you're looking for." Margaret smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Thanks." Margaret said, there was an awkward silence. "Well you should probably go, before you _really_ get caught." Margaret said,

"Yeah, do s'vidanyia Margaret…" Thomas said, walking past her and out of the alley. Then he stopped and turned back to her.

"Oh wait! tell Mordecai and Rigby..a friend says hi." Margaret smiled and gave a nod and he returned the same gesture, then he put his hat back on and walked away.

* * *

 **One week later:**

Margaret was with Mordecai, Rigby, and Eileen at the coffee shop laughing and drinking coffee to celebrate Margaret finally getting her new news segment.

"To Margaret, and her new segment." Mordecai said, holding up his coffee mug.

"To Margaret. Cheers." The other three followed, and they all clanked their mugs together and took a sip of their coffee.

"So Margaret, how did you get the segment?" Rigby asked curiously,

"Oh, I finally found the 'hot scoop' they were looking for...I managed to bust a few hoodlums vandalizing city hall."

"Pfft, that sounds lame." Rigby said bored, Mordecai responded with a punch.

"Yeah, I know, but the manager was actually very impressed with my story. Besides, I'm his hardest worker...He must've thought I deserved the job…"

"Well it's true, you _do_ work hard Margaret." Mordecai complimented, Margaret blushed and then she immediately remembered something.

"Oh by the way, Mordecai and Rigby…" She said, "Yeah?" Mordecai and Rigby both said together,

"...A friend says hi…"

* * *

 **The End.**

 **Well that's the end...Let me know what you thought of it...Please leave a review, a favorite, or a follow if you'd like :) Okay, peace out ;)**


End file.
